


Драбблы

by cardamon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon
Summary: ЗФБ-17бета - daana





	1. наемник

**Author's Note:**

> ЗФБ-17  
> бета - daana

Примерно раз в месяц Кея садился в тускло-черный фургон и ехал сначала к заброшенному складу возле старой фабрики саке, а потом — в горы. Там он сворачивал с магистрали на ухабистую грунтовку — даже пяти минут езды по ней хватало, чтобы прикусить язык. Обломок скалы, заваливший вход в пещеру, был иллюзией — проезжая сквозь него в темный грот, Кея непроизвольно задерживал дыхание, как при нырке в ледяную воду.  
В пещере он глушил мотор и вылезал из кабины. Из темноты доносились странные шорохи, иногда слышался вскрик, звяканье тяжелых цепей, дверца фургона хлопала — здесь этот звук казался неприличным как кашель во время концерта, — но вскоре все смолкало, и тогда к Кее подходил Джагер.  
— Распишись, — напоминал он.  
Из ручки текло что-то черное. Кея держал ее осторожно, стараясь не испачкать пальцы.  
Джагер так же осторожно прятал ручку куда-то под камзол — Кее не хотелось слишком сильно задумываться над тем, куда именно, — и хрипел:  
— Новый список будет готов через час.  
Список всегда был готов через час, неважно, сколько в нем было имен. Может, это из-за того, как течет здесь время — или, точнее, как оно стоит на месте, думал Кея.  
Вслух он всегда говорил:  
— Пройдусь пока.

Это существо пришло к Кее два года назад. Оно возникло на пороге поздно вечером, легко отбило удар тонфой и сказало: “Меня зовут Джагер. Я дам тебе имена тех, кто не соблюдает правила. Разыщешь и поймаешь их — получишь за это силу… ты ведь ее ценишь?”  
— Как у тебя получается все время оказываться у меня за спиной? — спросил Кея, когда вторая тонфа с глухим стуком отлетела к стене.  
Джагер перекинул через плечо толстую цепь, уронил рядом с тонфой плотный бумажный конверт и прошепелявил:  
— Я тебя научу. Если сумеешь поймать этих людей и привезти их к нам.  
За два года Кея побывал в этой пещере множество раз. Однажды он прошел сквозь ворота вслед за теми, кого уводили вниз охранники. Кто-то попытался его остановить, но то ли Джагер, то ли сам Бермуда махнули — пускай идет. И Кея спустился вниз — хотя направление здесь отсутствовало так же, как и время. Лестницы, галереи с выходящими на них тюремными камерами, колонны, между которыми приходилось лавировать, как между деревьями в слишком густом лесу, стараясь при этом не задеть опутавшие их кандальные цепи, колодец, из которого невыносимо несло тлением, глубокие ниши, в которых стояли огромные стеклянные баки, — все это существовало в мире, где не было ни верха, ни низа, где расстояния не имели никакого значения. Ту камеру Кея обнаружил почти к самому концу своих блужданий — уже пора было возвращаться, когда он заметил новый проход. Посреди комнаты стоял бак — Кея успел разглядеть за стеклом незнакомое бледное лицо, волосы, но не запомнил никаких подробностей.  
Он не знал, кем был этот человек и почему здесь оказался, но не мог перестать о нем думать.

Через месяц Кея пришел туда снова, зачем — и сам не знал. Однажды — кажется, через полгода, — он обнаружил, что стоит рядом с баком и прижимает к стеклу раскрытую ладонь. Обнаженное тело невесомо парило в прозрачной жидкости, лицо казалось спокойным, и только индикаторы на панели мигали, как будто пытались подать сигнал. Кея не знал, сколько он простоял вот так — и не помнил, о чем думал в те минуты.  
Кажется, ни о чем.

Когда Кея вернулся к Джагеру, тот протянул ему плотный конверт и, как всегда, сказал:  
— Вот твой список.  
Кея забрался в машину. Выехав на грунтовку, он взял конверт с приборной доски, смял и вышвырнул в окно, подумав — нет смысла тратить на это время.  
В следующем месяце ему потребуется пустой фургон.


	2. Двусторонняя связь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Занзас/Сквало

— Короче, я за пацаном — посмотрю, что там за иллюзионист, — сказал Сквало, постукивая пальцами по поручню кресла.  
Звук был тихий, почти неслышный — какая-то популярная песенка из тех, что месяц звучат из каждого утюга, а потом забываются так крепко, что и под пытками не вспомнишь.  
Занзас подумал: “Я-то не забуду”, а вслух сказал:  
— Зачем нам сопляк? Маммон достаточно. Даже многовато иногда.  
— Или нам — или другим. Лучше уж нам, — сказал Сквало и отстучал кончиками пальцев — там-та-та-там.  
— Перестань.  
Музыкального слуха у Сквало было не больше, чем у деревяшки, по которой он барабанил. Но мелодию он выстукивал идеально — только он ли? Подумав об этом, Занзас опять почувствовал тошноту. Однажды, воспользовавшись тем, что Сквало пошел в душ, он внимательно рассмотрел ту часть протеза, что крепилась к культе — сверкающие никелем зажимы и тонкие проводки, — но так и не смог понять, как все это действует, как металлические пальцы подчиняются приказам мозга. Протез лежал на столе, как огромное насекомое — вот-вот пошевелит гладкими суставчатыми сочленениями. Занзас прикрыл его журналом, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не прихлопнуть. Кажется, именно тогда он принял решение. Оставалось только найти подходящее время, чтобы все устроить. Сквало не должен был ничего заподозрить. Его мозги — или что там у него вместо них, — не должны были посылать никаких тревожных импульсов. “Двусторонняя связь”, — напоминал себе Занзас, гася в кулаке Пламя. С двусторонней связью никогда не знаешь, как оно обернется.

Неладное Занзас заподозрил сразу. Правда, вначале это было смутное, неопределенное подозрение, вроде спрятанного под приправами тухлого запаха — и не разберешь, что не так, а есть не хочется. Потом-то до него дошло — но к тому времени многое изменилось.  
А тогда он, глядя на протез, только и сказал Сквало:  
— Боец из тебя теперь…  
И даже не стал объяснять — какой, думал, и так понятно. Насчет бойца он ошибся — но ошибок восемь лет назад было сделано столько, что эта осталась незамеченной.  
Только и запомнилось, что неприятное ощущение в желудке да путаные объяснения про двустороннюю связь и мышечные импульсы — якобы благодаря этому протез действует не хуже настоящей кисти.  
Теперь Занзас думал, что всегда знал — с этой штукой что-то не так. Прикасаться к протезу было неприятно — даже сквозь перчатку. Металл казался слишком теплым, и легко было поверить, что если ткнуть в него ножом, то пойдет кровь. За восемь с лишним лет Сквало вырос, раздался в плечах, и руки его — рука, — стала крупнее. Протез тоже изменился. О фирме, что его сделала, Занзас не спрашивал — говорить со Сквало о таких вещах казалось слишком личным, и поэтому — неловким. Но иногда думал, что никакой фирмы не существует, а протез меняется сам по себе, растет и развивается в перчатке, как личинка в коконе.  
Когда Сквало впервые остался на ночь, Занзас первым делом приказал ему отстегнуть эту штуку — и даже не огрызнулся на “извращенца”. Взяв Сквало за культю, молча притянул поближе, наклонился и скользнул языком в рот. Поцелуй получился долгим, непривычно нежным для Занзаса — может, из-за того, что хотелось выкинуть из головы все мысли о протезе.

Сейчас думать о нем тоже было не время. Занзас подтянулся ближе, заглянул в потемневшие глаза — и поцеловал, удерживая Сквало за плечи.  
— Кстати о Маммон, — сказал через минуту, — проследи за ней. Что-то она мутит в последнее время.  
— Прослежу, — кивнув, Сквало потянулся вниз, но сразу чертыхнулся и начал отстегивать протез.  
Буркнул, откладывая его в сторону:  
— Ты тоже, блин, со странностями. Неудобно же одной рукой.  
— А ты ртом поработай, — посоветовал Занзас.  
Сквало и вправду сразу взял в рот, задвигался, обхватив губами головку, и Занзас едва сдержался, чтобы не толкнуться навстречу — так хотелось сделать этого мудака своим, частью себя. Заполнить собой — своим членом, своей спермой, своими желаниями.  
Но стоило открыть глаза — и со стола тускло блеснул высунувшийся из-под перчатки стальной зажим протеза.  
Ему тоже хотелось сделать Сквало своим, прорасти в его плоть и подчинить ее.  
— Посмотрим, — пробормотал Занзас, отводя взгляд от стола.  
Сквало поднял голову.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. С Маммон разберись, говорю.  
Сквало кивнул и опять сомкнул губы на члене. Занзас смотрел на него, и думал, что никому не отдаст. Никакой непонятной хрени с двусторонней связью.  
Мой, думал он.

Через месяц, все еще чувствуя боль в ногах, Занзас стоял возле операционной палаты. За стеклом копошились хирурги — а Сквало лежал, тихий и спокойный, и в его раскрытой груди тускло поблескивали металлические отростки искусственного сердца.


	3. Мое и твое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хибари/Хром

Кея услышал шум, когда выходил из “Макдональдса” — женский вскрик, громкая ругань, звон разбитого стекла. Вечер сразу раскололся на две части — в одной был пакет с гамбургерами и предвкушение пары часов, убитых за просмотром “Трансформеров”. Во второй — темный переулок за “Макдональдсом”, прижавшаяся к стене Хром и четверо суетливо размахивающих руками травоядных.  
Первый же удар тонфой заставил главаря осесть на землю. Остальным пришлось выбирать — драться или сваливать, и чтобы выбор не казался слишком сложным, Кея сломал им руки. Закончив, он переложил пакет с гамбургерами в другую руку и буркнул:  
— Где иллюзионисты — там проблемы.  
Хром молчала — только дышала быстро-быстро, как после бега или слез, но когда Кея отошел, крикнула:  
— Постойте, Хибари-сан!  
Кея услышал, как за спиной застучали каблуки, что-то зашуршало — а потом Хром сунула ему носовой платок.  
— У вас руки в крови, Хибари-сан, — выдохнула она — и убежала.  
“Это не кровь, — подумал Кея, — это кетчуп”.  
От платка пахло чем-то нежным и горьким. Может даже, пах не сам платок, а вечерний воздух, цветы, выросшие за глухими заборами, смола, вытекающая из трещин в стволе старой вишни.  
Кея смял платок и вытер испачканные кетчупом пальцы.

В следующий раз Кея встретил Хром через неделю.  
Был поздний вечер. Дорога к Кокуе казалась идущей сквозь туннель — такая стояла темнота. Иногда фары мотоцикла высвечивали дерево, столбик дорожного ограждения или билборд, но Кея проезжал мимо так быстро, что не успевал разглядеть подробности. Мимо Хром он тоже промчался, разбрызгивая колесами осыпавшиеся на дорогу со склона мелкие камешки — но когда ее фигурка скрылась из виду, резко развернулся.  
— Садись, — сказал он, остановившись рядом.  
Хром повернула к нему бледное лицо, казавшееся еще белее и прозрачнее из-за черной повязки на глазнице.  
— Что? — непонимающе спросила она.  
— Подвезу. Не стоит так поздно возвращаться. Лучше переночуй у Савады.  
— Я была у Кеко. Я всегда захожу к ней по субботам — мы смотрим еженедельное шоу… но тебе это, наверное, неинтересно.  
Кея ответил не сразу — думал о том, что справа Хром ничего не видит, а это может стать проблемой в бою.  
На самом деле, нет, тут же сказал он себе. Хром сражается не одна, и лучше не задумываться о том, кто на самом деле находится в этот момент в ее теле, — и при этом не забывать, что когда захватчик уходит, она вынуждена поворачивать голову, чтобы увидеть что-то с правой стороны.  
Молчание затянулось, вдруг став неловким, и Кея спохватился.  
— Держись крепче, — буркнул он.  
Хром кивнула и села сзади.  
Руки у нее оказались неожиданно сильными. Кея почувствовал прижавшуюся к спине грудь — такую горячую, как будто между ним и Хром не было нескольких слоев одежды. На повороте Хром прижалась теснее, выдохнула Кее в затылок — кажется, даже коснулась губами. Высадив ее у ворот парка, он сразу же рванул с места — но на полпути к Намимори остановился, съехал на обочину и расстегнул брюки. Сжав в ладони член, начал быстро дрочить. В животе скручивался тугой горячий узел. Это пройдет, мельком подумал Кея, дергая вверх-вниз кулаком, это все потому, что давно не было женщины. Любой женщины — не обязательно маленькой, с трогательно узкими плечами и сильными пальцами, с теплыми губами, упругой грудью и перечеркивающей бледное лицо повязкой. Кулак двигался все быстрее — вверх-вниз — и выбеленное лунным светом шоссе дрожало и раскачивалось перед глазами, как во время землетрясения.  
Нет ничего глупее, подумал Кея, чем захотеть Хром, — и кончил, брызнув длинной струйкой на шоссе.

До субботы Кея о Хром почти не вспоминал. Неделя выдалась не самой простой — неожиданно приехали гости из Осаки, и Кее пришлось среди ночи, под внезапно хлынувшим дождем, везти их в горы, ждать, пока они закончат копать ямы в раскисшей земле, а потом помогать Кусакабе выталкивать из промоины застрявший джип.  
Повезло еще, что в багажнике лежали лопаты.  
Но в субботу, когда стемнело, Кея подъехал к дому, где жила Кеко. Хром вышла не сразу. “Зачем я здесь стою?” — успел подумать Кея, но тут хлопнула калитка, и по тротуару застучали невысокие каблуки.  
— Садись, — сказал Кея.  
Ему понравилось, что Хром не стала спорить — просто перекинула ногу через сиденье и крепко обхватила его за талию. От ее близости и ее запаха у него опять закружилась голова — но тут взревел мотор, заглушив гудевшую в ушах кровь, и в лицо ударил ветер.  
Уже возле Кокуе вдруг опять начал накрапывать дождь. Потом перестал — но дорогу затянуло густым, как молочное желе, туманом. И когда Кея притормозил у ворот парка, Хром сказала:  
— Останьтесь, пожалуйста. Я буду волноваться.  
А когда Кея ничего не ответил, добавила:  
— Дома только я и Фран. Но он давно спит.  
Кажется, она хотела сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент Кея ее поцеловал. По его щеке скользнула тяжелая, влажная от тумана прядь — это расстегнулась заколка, удерживавшая волосы Хром в хвостике.  
Кея наступил на нее с мстительным чувством, которое ему самому показалось недостойным и слишком мелким.  
— Идем, — прошептала Хром, потянув его за собой.  
Кея опять ее поцеловал и пошел следом. На лестнице Хром споткнулась и чуть не упала — упала бы, если бы Кея не держал ее за плечи, — и с поцелуями пришлось обождать до спальни. А там — там была кровать, и они рухнули на нее, цепляясь друг за друга, путаясь в сбившемся покрывале, в ненужной одежде, в желаниях. Кея то водил пальцем между раздвинутых бедер, по тонким, влажным в промежности трусикам, то тянулся вверх, к затвердевшим темным соскам. Хром дрожала и всхлипывала, хватала Кею за плечи, трогала татуировки — то пальцами, то, приподнявшись, языком. Она была такой нежной, такой покорной — а потом вдруг выскользнула, заставив Кею перевернуться на спину, и, сдвинув вбок трусики, опустилась на его член. Внутри у нее было гладко и тесно, и когда она двигалась, ее округлые маленькие груди колыхались, а рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы закрывали лицо. Кея кончил, с такой силой вцепившись пальцами в узкие бедра, что на бледной коже остались пятна.  
— Об этом узнают, — позже сказал Кея.  
На самом деле он, конечно, подразумевал, что об этом узнает Мукуро. Не то чтобы его это волновало — но все, связанное с Мукуро, сулило проблемы.  
Кея не хотел, чтобы у Хром были проблемы.  
Он хотел лежать на этой кровати — а потом еще раз заняться любовью с Хром.  
Хром пожала плечами.  
— Это не имеет никакого отношения к Мукуро-саме, — сказала она так тихо, что Кея едва ее расслышал.  
Казалось, что она улыбается — слабо и почти незаметно, и повернись он сейчас к ней — на ее лице не будет ни следа от этой улыбки.  
— Это только мое, — не столько услышал, сколько угадал Кея. — Мое… и твое.


	4. Проебал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Занзас/Сквало

Комната оказалась совсем маленькой — в таких когда-то хранились зонтики, или калоши, или прислуга. Занзасу в ней тесно. Занзас уже успел толкнуть локтем стеклянную дверцу буфета и уронить стул.  
Черт с ней, с дверцей, все равно стекло было с трещиной, а вот грохот упавшего стула могли услышать.  
— Пошли отсюда, — Сквало ногой загреб в угол стеклянные осколки.  
Занзас мотнул головой, задев макушкой потускневший абажур на лампе.  
— Не хочу.  
— Они все там собрались, — Сквало посмотрел на буфет.  
За буфетом была стена, а за стеной — другая комната, гораздо просторнее, с выходящим в парк окном и огромной кроватью, в которой умирал старик.  
— Может, он передумает.  
— Нет. — Занзас опять задевает локтем буфет. — И похуй.  
В буфете что-то трещит, так громко, что Сквало думает — все.  
Сейчас услышат. И прибегут. Откроют дверь — там всего-то толкнуть, чтобы отлетела в сторону тумбочка, — и увидят, как Занзас расстегивает на Сквало брюки, как быстро надрачивает член, как вставляет ему, подхватив под бедро ногу, и сразу же начинает двигаться. Взгляд у Занзаса такой голодный, что лицо обдает жаром. В эти секунды Сквало всегда кажется, что Занзас хочет что-то сказать, — но тот всегда молчит.  
Сам Сквало молчать не намерен.  
— Подрочи мне, — просит он, но все-таки кусает губы, чтобы не стонать слишком громко.  
Занзас обхватывает ладонью его член, несколько раз двигает рукой — и, поглаживая большим пальцем головку, кончает внутрь.  
Между ногами становится липко и влажно, и это, учитывая обстоятельства, страшно неудобно.  
Где-то далеко хлопает дверь. Сквало кажется, что он слышит голоса и женский плач, и он думает, что Занзас окончательно проебал свою возможность стать Десятым.


	5. Гость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Занзас/Мукуро

Дело шло к вечеру, к тому, чтобы спуститься из номера в ресторан, но вставать было лень — хотелось дремать, зарывшись с головой в одеяла. А позже, когда надоест валяться, разглядывая потолок, включить ноутбук, найти подходящий фильм и подрочить. “А потом, — подумал Занзас, переворачиваясь на другой бок, — залезть с кем-нибудь в ванну”.  
Чтобы мокрые волосы липли к коже, чтобы из-под пены торчали порозовевшие от горячей воды колени — и чтобы целоваться, фыркая на приставшую к губам мыльную горечь.  
“И выебать”.  
Правда, для этого нужно было хоть кого-нибудь найти — потому что лезть в ванну с ноутбуком было бы актом отчаяния. Самоубийственного отчаяния.  
Занзас все еще думал об этом, когда в дверь постучали.  
Стук был негромкий и деликатный — так стучала бы горничная или хорошо вышколенный официант.  
Скатившись с кровати, Занзас поднял с пола халат халат и сунул в карман пистолет.  
Высунулся наружу — и тут же попытался захлопнуть дверь.  
Но было уже поздно.  
— Я на минутку, — одними губами шепнул Мукуро.  
Он казался — или действительно был, — усталым, под глазами у него лежали тени, и дышал он тяжело, как после долгого бега.  
— Ты щеку разодрал, — сказал Занзас, вытаскивая пистолет.  
Мукуро тронул засохшую под глазом корку крови, пробормотал:  
— Вот блядь, когда успел, — и неприятная на вид царапина затянулась гладкой кожей. — Может, впустишь?  
— Может, объяснишь, в чем дело?  
— Не сошелся кое с кем во мнениях. К сожалению, с ними был парень, который мог видеть сквозь иллюзии.  
Мукуро замолчал и прислушался.  
В конце коридора загудел лифт.  
Мукуро оглянулся — и ужом проскользнул в номер.  
— Вечер добрый, — проговорил, приближаясь и приподнимая шляпу, высокий, с обманчиво узкими плечами мужчина — еще не развалина в своих собственных глазах, но уже старик — в глазах окружающих. Приветствуя Занзаса, он качнулся вперед — как будто хотел заглянуть в комнату.  
— Я ищу одного человека, — сказал он, сильно вытягивая шею.  
— Ищи это подальше от меня, — посоветовал Занзас.  
Захлопнув дверь, он обернулся к Мукуро — но в гостиной уже никого не было.

Мукуро обнаружился в спальне, среди разбросанных по кровати подушек. Он спал, повалившись набок, зарывшись лицом в одеяло и свесив с кровати ноги. Во сне он тяжело вздыхал — и не проснулся, даже когда Занзас толкнул его в плечо, или когда бесцеремонно подвинул к стене и лег рядом.  
В этом было что-то ироничное и ужасно несправедливое — думать, что было бы неплохо затащить кого-нибудь к себе в постель, и через четверть часа вдруг обрести в этой самой постели Мукуро. Мукуро, который вздыхал во сне, ерзал, медленно сползая Занзасу под бок, и занимал на кровати слишком много места. Под задравшейся футболкой белел живот — тоже с царапиной, красной, как разграничительная линия. Занзас долго смотрел на нее, а потом провел по ней пальцем. Мукуро не пошевелился.  
Отвернувшись, Занзас опять представил себе неопределенно-красивую узкую спину и такую же неопределенно-красивую задницу, капли воды на коже, радужно переливающуюся пену, прижавшийся к головке чужой палец. Его собственные пальцы уже теребили член. Мышцы мелко подрагивали от напряжения, дыхание сбилось — а перед глазами все плыли подброшенные воображением обрывочные картинки: чьи-то бедра, губы, глаза…  
Закусив губу, Занзас откинулся на подушку и, задрожав всем телом, кончил, заливая спермой свой живот и грудь.  
Рядом зашуршало одеяло.  
Занзас повернул голову. Мукуро смотрел на него затуманенным то ли от сна, то ли от чего-то другого взглядом.  
— Что? — с вызовом спросил Занзас.  
Мукуро стер что-то со щеки, молча слез с кровати и направился в ванну.  
Дверь за собой он не закрыл.


End file.
